X- FILE
by FujoMaster
Summary: "well... apa kalian tau tentang GHOST?" "GHOST? APA ITU? Hantu kah?" "Bukan, organisasi." "Ah... iya tapi bukannya itu hanya rumor saja?" "Ne... Actually-" Rimizu. seorang gadis misterius yang bersekolah di "Hakone High School". tak mempunyai nama belakang dan tak ada yang mengetahui siapa dia dan GHOST adalah organisasi misterius yang dibangun oleh seorang gadis misterius itu.
1. The Beginning

Dunia

Dulu seseorang berkata padaku

"Tutuplah mata, mulut dan Telinga mu. Dan kau dapat bisa merasakan dunia sebenernya."

Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa..

Dunia itu berisi

Kebohongan

Kejahatan

Kepolosan

Dan

Ketidaktahuan

Semua orang yang kalian ketahui hanyalah seorang yang memiliki dua muka.

Mereka tertawa tapi dalam hati mereka tidak.

Mereka menangis tapi dalam hati mereka hanyalah berisi keinginan untuk di perhatikan.

Dan aku selalu menyadari itu.

Makanya aku membuat organisasi ini...

Namaku...

Namaku apa?

Bahkan aku bertanya tentang itu.

Aku bahkan tak tau kapan aku lahir.

Dan siapa kedua orang tua ku.

Saat aku kecil aku menyadari aku hidup di sebuah gereja yang telah terbengkalai.

Siapa yang merawat ku dan apa aku hanyalah seorang hantu?

Tapi aku tau kalau aku bukanlah seorang hantu sampai seorang berambut silver itu menemukanku dan berbicara padaku.

Yang aku tau hanyalah.

Aku sudah berada di gereja tua sejak aku kecil.

Aku tidak tau adakah seseorang yang merawatku karena aku baru bertemu satu orang itu saat aku perkiraan berumur 10 Tahun.

Dan dialah yang memberiku nama. Rimizu.

Lalu dia menghilang setelah seminggu dia tinggal bersama ku.

2 Tahun kemudian dia datang bersama dengan banyak orang.

Dan dia berkata, "Kau akan menjadi bagian kami. GHOST. sebuah organisasi yang hidup dalam masyarakat tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. dan organisasi ini adalah milik mu"

Dan 5 tahun telah berakhir.

CHAPTER I 

"INI HANYALAH PERMULAAN"

Musim semi...

Sakura berguguran.

Bertanda pergantian semester.

Bertanda Hari Pertama masuk Sekolah.

Hakone High School.

Sekolah yang cukup normal dengan orang orang orang yang normal juga. Kecuali 1 orang, Rimizu. Gadis berambut hitam pekat tersebut memakai seragamnya dengan rapi yang ditutupi dengan blazer hitam berlambang Hakone High School. Rok pendek berwarna hitam bergoyang tertiup oleh angin. Rambut pendek gadis 17 tahun itu di tutupi oleh bunga sakura yang berguguran.

Mata merahnya menatap gedung sekolah itu dengan wajah datar.

Kagura P.O.V

"Oy Kagura..." Panggil Okita Sougo, Bendahara Osis yang menyebalkan bagi dirinya. Kagura pun menoleh menatap Okita dengan wajah grumpy miliknya menandakan dia tak mau di ganggu pagi ini. Okita pun tak memperdulikan wajah grumpy Kagura dan menghampiri Kagura dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Apa maumu TEME?" Sahut kagura dengan nada betenya. Terlihat sekali dia tak mau berurusan dengan rivalnya dari kecil yang dia sudah ketahui bahwa kalau sudah bertemu Okita pasti Kagura selalu mendapatkan masalah. And HELL, Kagura tak mau bertemu dengan Okita di saat pagi ini setelah dia keluar dari ruang guru akibat ulah Okita kemarin.

"Maa Maa... Jangan grumpy dulu nyonya kecil, aku hanya menyapa lho belum melakukan apapun." Kata Okita sambil merangkul pundak Kagura seperti teman akrab. Dengan cepat Kagura menepis tangan Okita yang dianggapnya seenaknya saja menaruh tangan di pundaknya.

"Kau dan teman temanmu adalah pembawa masalah bagiku. Dengan menunjukan salah satu dari muka kalian aku yakin musibah bakal datang menimpaku. And HELL bahkan aku harus merasakan musibah setiap hari karena salah satu dari kalian adalah Kakakku." Ujar Kagura. Dia mempercepat jalannya agar Okita tidak dapat mengikutinya tapi sayang kaki Kagura tak sepanjang kaki Okita.

"Kau tau, Seharusnya kau beruntung di dekati oleh Senpai yang di gemari oleh semua orang. Bahkan tak banyak lho wanita yang bisa menyentuh kita, bahkan kukira hanya kau yang paling beruntung di sekolah ini. Kakak mu salah satu temanku, dan kita sudah berteman sejak kita kecil, lalu kami sering mengobrol denganmu, bahkan tidur-"

Kagura langsung memukul muka Okita sampai Okita terjatuh. Untungnya, penggemar 170cm tidak ada disana mungkin dia bakal mati di bunuh oleh penggemar mereka kalau ketauan memukul Okita

"Urusei na! Aku tak peduli seberapa ketidak beruntungan diriku dengan mengenal kalian bertiga. Bagiku Kau, Kamui dan Takasugi hanyalah orang orang bodoh yang kukenal. Jadi katakan apa mau mu sebelum aku membunuhmu?"

Okita pun tersenyum sumringah melihat emosi Kagura. Well, emang itulah yang diinginkan oleh Okita melihat emosi Kagura terlebih dahulu sebelum dia meminta sesuatu. Bagi dirinya, melihat Kouhainya yang baru masuk SMA itu marah besar adalah hal yang menyenangkan layaknya melihat Kamui sedang marah karena muka mereka yang begitu mirip. Okita pun berdiri dan menyerahkan File berlambang Osis Hakone kepada Kagura. Kagura pun mengambilnya dan melihat dalamnya yang bergambar seorang siswi.

'Rimizu? Eh? No last name?' Pikir Kagura

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk mengajak anak baru itu berjalan jalan. Kau tau keliling sekolah dengan seorang gadis itu membuatku sangat risih. Aku tau kau baru masuk di SMA ini tapi kaukan sering kesini jadi kau juga sudah hapal dengan wilayah sekolah ini. Jadi- Oi, dengarkan dulu ucapkan ku?" Ucap Okita. Muka Okita terlihat kesal karena orang yang diajak omong pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan ucapannya.

Author P.O.V

Rimizu pun berjalan dengan santai dilorong sekolah yang luas. Matanya menatap sekelilingnya dan Peta sekolah yang ada di tangannya secara bergantian.

'sekolah ini terlalu luas untuk ku.' Batinnya. Dari tadi dia juga sudah menanyakan beberapa orang tentang keberadaan kelasnya tapi hasilnya hanyalah percuma saja. dia hanya muter muter di area yang sama.

dia pun melihat 2 orang gadis yang berada di dekat mading. Saat dia mau mendekat untuk menanyakan keberadaan ruang kelasnya dia mendengar pembicaraan kedua gadis itu lalu langkahnya terhenti.

"Ne~ Ne~, sudah dengar?" -Gadis 1-

"Nani? Nani?" -Gadis 2-

"GHOST~"

"GHOST, Maksudmu hantu?"

"iie~ iie~, ituloh organisasi yang dibicarakan banyak orang~. Katanya mereka nyata lho dan benar benar ada?"

"Ah~, GHOST da! Tapi bukannya itu hanya rumor biasa. soalnya gak ada yang bisa membuktikan kalo mereka nyata."

"iie iie, sekarang mereka mempunya website lho... website yang begitu rahasia, bahkan IPnya seperti di sembunyikan oleh mereka. Dan sistem keamanan mereka pun sangat kuat. Hanya sebagian orang aja yang bisa membuka websitenya."

"Kau tau darimana?"

"Itu berita yang sudah menyebar kemana mana."

"Eh~, Jadi makin penasaran. seingatku GHOST itu organisasi yang menyelesaikan masalah dari bayangan. Mungkin kalau aku bisa menemukan websitenya aku bisa meminta bantuan mereka untuk menyelasaikan masalahku."

"Hum... aku juga penasaran sekali~"

"Deshou~ mungkin kau bisa meminta mereka menyelasaikan masalah cowomu yang selingkuh itu~ ahahaha."

Kedua gadis itu pun pergi, sedangkan Rimizu hanya berdiri disana tak jadi mendekati kedua gadis yang telah pergi tersebut.

'Wow~ aku tak menyadari kalau aku seterkenal itu.' Pikirnya. dia pun langsung melangkah kembali sambil menatap peta hingga tak sadar dia menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"ouch ouch~ Gomenasai..." Ucap Kagura yang tak sengaja menabrak Rimizu.

Rimizu pun hanya diam dan mengulurkan tangan kepada Kagura untuk membantunya bangun. Kagura yang melihat Rimizu pun dia menunjuk muka Rimizu dan menatap data yang di berikan Okita tadi. Rimizu pun menatapnya heran.

'Tidak sopan sekali menunjuk orang yang ingin menolongnya.'

Kagura pun berdiri dan menatap data yang ada di file itu sekali lagi.

"Rimizu, da yo ne?"

Rimizu pun mengangguk

"Oh~ Yeay! Aku menemukanmu! Hajimemashite Kagura Yato desu! Panggil aku Kagura. Aku teman sekelasmu. 1- 3 right?"

"Hai, Hajimemashite Rimizu desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ucap Rimizu dengan nada datar. Rimizu pun membungkuk 75 derajat

"Ah.. gak usah seformal itu terhadapku. Kau sedang apa disini? Ayo kita ke kelas sebelum waktu bel tiba."

Tanpa menunggu respon Rimizu, Kagura pun menarik tangan Rimizu dengan excited. Rimizu pun hanya menghembuskan nafas dan pasrah tangannya di tarik tarik oleh orang yang bernama Kagura tersebut.

Another Place

Matsuno Brothers atau yang dikenal dengan the six mafia. yang terdiri dari keanggotaan yang merupakan saudara kembar 6 atau disebut sixtuplet.

Anggota termuda Todomatsu Matsuno yang merupakan seorang ahli dalam bidang elektronik dan lebih spesifiknya adalah seorang hacker. Tidak ada rahasia yang tidak dia ketahui dan bahkan mungkin dialah yang menjadi rahasia bagi dunia ini. Nama Palsunya adalah PinkRabbit. Bekerja di dalam kegelapan mungkin bisa dianggap adalah hobinya.

Anggota ke 5 Jyuushimatsu Matsuno yang merupakan orang paling ceria di dalam kelompok mafia tersebut. berbeda dengan Todomatsu yang berkerja dalam kegelapan. Jyuushimatsu merupakan anggota yang paling show off. dia suka dengan pertarungan jarak dekat dan juga pertarungan dengan orang yang lebih kuat dengan nya. walaupun baginya orang terkuat adalah kakaknya.

Anggota ke 4, Ichimatsu matsuno seorang dokter dan ahli kimia. hobinya membuat racun, bagi dirinya yang seorang introvert pekerjaan di balik layar itu yang sesuai dengan dirinya. Kesukaannya adalah kucing. dan Ichimatsu merupakan orang paling tersadis dalam kelompok. Semua target yang telah tertangkap tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari kesadisannya.

Anggota ke 3, Choromatsu Matsuno seorang yang paling pintar. Dia adalah orang yang selalu membuat rencana setiap pertarungannya. dia memang tak kuat kalau untuk urusan fisik tapi dia cukup hebat untuk urusan tawar menawar, melakukan perencanaan, dan membuat target merasa terancam dengan kepintarannya. Makanya dia bisa mendapatkan posisi sebagai tangan kanan kakaknya.

Anggota 2, Karamatsu Matsuno. dia seorang yang lembut dan charming. dia dapat menggoda banyak wanita dan bahkan pria. Untuk urusan Negosiasi dia tak kalah dengan Choromatsu dan untuk pengumpulan informasi dia juga gak kalah dengan todomatsu dengan cara berbicaranya semua orang bisa membeberkan semua rahasia mereka, untuk kekuatannya juga tak kalah dengan jyushimatsu, dan bahkan dia juga orang yang cukup sadis untuk menyiksa targetnya, dan dia juga merupakan orang yang memiliki kepemimpinan yang kuat sama dengan kakaknya. Makanya dia menjabat sebagai wakil dari kakaknya dan juga sniper.

Anggota tertua adalah Osomatsu Matsuno. dia adalah orang yang tak tergapai. dia dapat memanfaatkan kemampuan adik adiknya dengan cerdas. Osomatsu merupakan orang yang dianggap harus dihindari dan juga paling dihormati di kalangan mafia lainnya. Berbeda dengan ketua mafia lainnya, Osomatsu tak pernah mau meluaskan wilayah kekuasaannya tapi kalau kau bermacam macam dengan wilayah mereka kaulah yang akan habis dan wilayah kekuasaanmu secara tidak langsung menjadi milik mereka.

Matsuno Brothers salah satu mafia terganas dan terkejam yang pernah ada mendapatkan seorang tamu istimewa yaitu Pria berambut silver. Pria berambut silver ini adalah seorang yang dikatakan sebagai Founder dari GHOST tapi itu hanyalah rumor biasa. karena Pria berambut Silver ini hanyalah anggota biasa dari GHOST tersebut. Osomatsu dan pria berambut silver itu duduk di ruang VIP suatu restoran. Anggota Matsuno lainnya berpencar dan menyamar di dalam restoran tersebut.

Asap rokok dari dua putung rokok yang di hisap kedua orang itu mengudara. dua orang tersebut hanya menikmati rokok mereka sambil menunggu makanan mereka datang.

5 menit kemudian, Pelayan pun datang membawakan makanan yang terlihat sangat mahal dan juga membawa Wine. Saat wine tersebut mau di tuangkan, Osomatsu menghentikan pelayan tersebut dan menyuruh mereka keluar. Pelayan tersebut hanya menunduk lalu keluar dari ruangan. Osomatsu mematikan putung rokoknya lalu memulai menuangankan wine kepada dirinya dan pria berambut silver tersebut.

"Ne~ jadi apa yang diinginkan oleh seorang Shiroyasha datang menemui kami?" Tanya Osomotsu dengan smirk di wajahnya. Orang yang di panggil Shiroyasha pun mematikan rokok tersebut dan meminum winenya.

"Kau tau untuk apa aku kesini, aku kan sudah sering meminta bantuan mu Matsuno-san~. Walaupun jujur saja, aku benci meminta bantuanmu karena aku harus melakukan tradisi ini, kau taukan aku benci menghisap rokok dan juga meminum wine. Dan panggil aku dengan namaku." Ucap Pria bersurai silver tersebut.

"Hai hai~ Gintoki-san. dan maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menghisap rokok dan juga meminum Wine. Kau taukan aku ingin melihat betapa kerennya kalau kau mabuk, Gintoki-san."

Gintoki pun mendecih dan Osomatsu tertawa melihat tingkah Gintoki. Gintoki Sakata atau yang biasa dipanggil Shiroyasha adalah dulunya seorang mata mata yang dulu dikenal Joui 4 bersama dengan Katsura Kotarou, Sakamoto Tatsuma, dan Hijikata Toushirou.

"Rizumu akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak menyelesaikan tugasku dan malah bermabuk mabukan dan seperti biasa aku butuh bantuan mu."

"ahahaha... kau diatur oleh seorang gadis 17 tahun. sungguh memalukan sekali gintoki-san."

Gintoki pun memutar bola matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ne~ Kau tau bukan kodenya kalau mau meminta sesuatu dariku?" Ucap Osomatsu dengan mencondongkan sedikit badannya dengan tangan kanan sebagai penadah kepalanya.

"I am Not Finish On Red Mask And Taking It Out Now" Ucap Gintoki.

"Okay tentang apa? kau tau tidak ada yang gratiskan?"

"Tentu, aku sudah menyiapkan uangnya dan data orang yang kau harus cari."

Gintoki pun mengeluarkan dua buah koper. Koper yang pertama adalah berisi sejumlah uang yang memenuhi koper tersebut dan yang kedua adalah sebuah koper yang berisi tentang target.

Osomatsu pun dengan senang hati mengambil barang tersebut. Dia membuka koper berisi tentang target. Dia pun langsung terkejut yang akan menjadi target pemburuan Matsuno Brothers. Lalu menatap Gintoki yang menatapnya dengan bosan.

"wow... Kali ini kalian mengambil klien seperti apa?"

Gintoki pun hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kau tau GHOST hanya menerima dari pemerintah untuk masalah kotor dan tidak dapat di kerjakan oleh keamanan negara dan menentukan kami mau menerima atau tidak itu urusan kami. Jangan dengar rumor kami cuma cuma mau menyelesaikan semua masalah." Jelas Gintoki dengan santai.

"well dengan adanya website kalian, kami jadi berfikir kalian menerima info dengan cuma cuma."

"Website itu hanya pengalihan yang dibuat oleh kita. Hampir semua permintaan yang ada disana juga tidak kami respon walaupun yang mengetahui website tersebut hanya orang orang tertentu."

Osomatsu pun hanya mengangguk angguk lalu dia tersenyum evil.

"Wah, kali ini sasarannya cukup besar ya?"

"Ya begitulah. kuserahkan padamu." Ucap Gintoki.

Dia pun meninggalkan Osomatsu sendirian di ruang VIP tersebut. beberapa menit kemudian Karamatsu pun memasuki ruangan.

"Yo, Niichan, sedang apa kau?"

Osomatsu pun tersenyum kepada Karamatsu. Lalu dia menyerahkan berkas berkas target tersebut.

Karamatsu pun membaca berkas tersebut lalu tersenyum sumringah saat membacanya.

"Kau harus meminta komisi yang banyak untuk ini Osomatsu-niisan."

"ya seharusnya, tapi dengan menangkap mereka saja aku sudah puas."

Karamatsu pun tersenyum lalu berkata, "Ya memang seperti dirimu sekali Osomatsu-niisan."

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tak mau menangkap the Kings." Ujar Osomatsu dengan tersenyum puas.

TBC

ps: kode yang di ucapkan oleh gintoki adalah 'information' gabungkan huruf yang kapital jadi satu.


	2. white LiLy

semua karakter yang ada disini selain oc adalah milik para mangakanya. dan semua cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka.

warning: apabila ada adegan kekerasan harap tidak ditiru.

Chapter 2: "White LiLy ."

Karamatsu P.O.V

Manusia

kalau dunia ini hanya punya 7 keajaiban dunia. kuanggap itu bohong.

dunia ini penuh dengan keajaiban. dan keajaiban dunia terbesar adalah

Manusia

percaya atau engga tanpa ada manusia tak akan ada 7 keajaiban dunia yang kalian kenal.

tidak ada yang membangun panjangnya tembok cina, atau mendirikan candi borobudur.

manusia adalah keajaiban langsung yang diberikan oleh Tuhan.

mereka melihat lebih jelas daripada kamera dan memotretnya lebih ceoat daripada kamera apapun.

mereka bergerak tanpa bantuan bensin ataupun alat lainnya. tapi yang terpenting dari itu semua adalah sifat mereka.

ada triliunan manusia dimuka bumi ini tapi tidak ada yang sama di antara mereka semua.

aku sangat menyukai manusia, mereka unik dan mempelajari rahasia mereka justru lebih menarik daripada apapun yang disajikan di dunia ini.

anyway, Namaku adalah Karamatsu Matsuno. Anak kedua dari 6 bersaudara kembar. kalau di lihat dari silsilah keluarga, kami bukanlah keturunan mafia. tapi karena suatu insiden kami terjerumus kedunia mafia.

ibu dan ayah kami hanyalah orang biasa dan berasal dari keluarga biasa, tapi bos kami sebelumnya adalah orang yang terlahir dengan segalanya. Karena dia tidak punya keturunan dan hanya sebatang kara, dia menyerahkan posisinya kepada kakak ku.

aku tidak ingin membahas bagaimana kami menjadi mafia, aku hanya ingin membahas tentang diriku yang sekarang.

para orang mafia memanggil ku dengan sebutan, "the man with one thousand face" tapi bagi orang lain terutama gadis gadis. mereka memanggil ku dengan sebutan, "the most sex appeal guy" atau juga bisa dipanggil, "si lidah emas"

jujur saja, si lidah emas lebih cocok untuk ku. bagaimana tidak, kalau aku bisa membuat semua orang menceritakan rahasianya hanya dengan berbicara.

kali ini, aku mendapat misi dari kakak tercinta ku, yaitu untuk mencari tau sebuah organisasi. the kings, organisasi kriminal rahasia yang nama penyamarannya menggunakan nama nama bunga.

dan akhirnya disini lah aku, The Flourist. Bar yang didirikan oleh the kings. ada seorang VIP yang selalu berada disini dan dia orang yang aku cari.

juuzo suzuya.

ada yang mengatakan, orang ini agak sedikit aneh, dan psycopath kelas atas. entah apa yang rimizu cari dari orang ini. tapi dia mengatakan orang ini mengetahui keberadaan orang yang dicari oleh rimizu dan tentang the kings itu sendiri.

ada rumor yang mengatakan juuzo suzuya adalah orang yang dekat dengan anggota the kings. white lily.

tentu saja aku tidak bisa langsung menemui sang target. kalau itu yang kulakukan, bunuh diri namanya.

dan kebetulan karena ini bar aku bisa mendekati salah satu vip cantik yang bisa mendekatkan diri ku kepada sasaran kita.

untuk pengetahuan umum saja, di bar ini, VIP diberikan ruang khusus untuk berpesta dan agar bisa masuk kedalam ruang khusus tersebut mereka akan mendapatkan gelang hitam yang dalamnya berisikan chip.

di bar ini bukan masalah uang agar kau bisa menjadi VIP tapi dari seberapa besar kau terlibat dengan The Kings baik secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung.

maka dari itu, untuk masuk ke dalam ruang VIP aku harus mencari tumpangan yang bisa membawa ku kedalam.

dan itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

Todomatsu P.O.V

jujur aku sangat kesal dengan semua ini. kesal dengan keputusan osomatsu-niisan yang memberikan pekerjaan ke karamatsu-niisan.

Jujur saja, orang yang paling aku hargai adalah Kakak pertama ku. Osomatsu.

Dari sejak kami kecil, walaupun umur kami sama. Osomatsu-niisan yang selalu terlihat lebih dewasa dari yang lain. walaupun kadang terlihat malas, dan gak pedulian. Osomatsu-niisan yang selalu perhatian terhadap kami semua.

aku selalu membanggakannya, bahkan setelah kami jadi mafia, aku selalu berusaha agar osomatsu-niisan melihat usaha ku membantunya.

dengan kesal aku berjalan ke ruang bos, agar mendapatkan penjelasan dari kakak pertamaku.

saat pintu ruangan kakak ku terlihat depan mata, kulihat choromatsu-niisan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

aku pun berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya dan mencoba mengacuhkan nya. Tapi sayang, dia malah menahan tangan ku

"Oi, sedang apa kau disini, todomatsu?"

tanya choromatsu sambil menghalangi jalan ku.

aku pun menatapnya sinis.

"Minggir!"

Choromastu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatap ku dengan tajam.

"kalau aku tidak mau, kau bisa melakukan apa?"

aku pun merasa kening ku berkedut karena kekesalan ku meluap. akupun mencoba menyerang Choromastu dengan tinjuku, kami hanya berjarak 5 centi pasti bisa kena.

BAM!

aku pun merasa jari jari ku teremas dengan kuat. aku pun mendongak dan melihat tinju ku di tahan begitu saja dengan satu tangan.

"apa hanya segini kekuatan mu, todomatsu? kalau kau ingin mencoba memukul ku, lakukan lah dengan kuat."

dia pun melepaskan tangan ku. aku pun hanya bisa bergerutu dalam hati dan memandangnya dengan kesal.

"kalau kau hanya ingin protes mengapa karamatsu yang mendapatkan misi itu bukannya kau, lebih baik kau lihat dirimu sendiri. Kings bukanlah sebuah organisasi yang bisa kau sadap begitu saja.

kau sudah tau kan betapa bahaya nya mereka dan sulitnya mereka ditemukan?"

aku mengangguk. tentu saja, aku tau tentang itu semua. Justru itu yang membuat ku ingin mendapatkan misi spesial ini hanya untuk ku.

"kalau kau tau, harusnya kau tau sebagus apapun teknik skill hacking mu tidak akan bisa mendapatkan mereka-"

"Tapi-"

"jangan memotong omongan ku. Todomatsu!"

aku pun langsung terdiam.

"kau tau kan? karamatsu dan osomatsu Niichan tidak pernah langsung turun kelapangan? dan kau tau alasannya kenapa?"

"tentu saja karena mereka ketua dan wakil bukan."

"bukan hanya itu, karamatsu dan osomatsu tidak akan turun untuk masalah kecil yang bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah oleh orang orang seperti kita.

apabila salah satu diantara mereka sudah turun, besar kemungkinan masalah itu adalah masalah tidak akan bisa kita selesaikan dengan mudah bagi agen seperti kita."

aku tidak bisa mengelak untuk itu. benar, kedua kakak ku itu tidak pernah turun langsung ke lapangan kalau tidak sangat urgent banget bagi mereka turun. kalau masalah itu selesai dengan mudah mereka akan menganggapnya sia sia. mereka berdua di level yang berbeda.

mereka hanya mau menangkap tangkapan yang besar dan menggiurkan.

"lagian, osomatsu-niichan bilang, ada kemungkinan misi ini berhasil dilakukan oleh karamatsu adalah sekitar 30 persen."

"Tidak mungkin." gumam ku.

"bahkan, ada kemungkinan persentase keberhasilannya menurun, karena orang yang dihadapi oleh karamatsu-niisan saat ini adalah orang yang akan mungkin jadi musuh dalam selimut bagi karamatsu-niisan."

third P.O.V

mobil porsche hitam berhenti di depan mansion besar dengan desain victorian era berwarna hitam.

seorang gadis 17 tahun dengan pakaian seragam hakone turun dari mobil tersebut. para pelayan yang menunggu di depan pintu langsung membungkuk dan menyambut tuan mereka.

"Selamat datang, Rimizu-sama."

dengan angkuhnya rimizu berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"selamat datang, Rimizu-sama. bagaimana dengan sekolah anda kali ini?" sambut Gintoki yang menunggunya di depan pintu sambil tersenyum.

"membosankan. tidak ada yang menarik."

gintoki pun memberikan jalan untuk rimizu dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Apa kau sudah melakukannya?" tanya Rimizu, dia menyerahkan tasnya kepada maidnya lalu berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya di lantai 2.

"sesuai dengan anda perintahkan." Gintoki pun membuka kan pintu ruang kerja Rimizu dan membiarkan Rimizu masuk ruangannya terlebih dahulu.

Rimizu pun duduk di meja kerjanya yang terbuat dari pohon mahony yang terlihat sangat mahal.

"apa kau mau teh, Rimizu-sama?" tawar gintoki yang sudah berdiri didepannya.

"tidak perlu, lebih baik anda jelaskan saja bagaimana misi mu?"

"semua sesuai dengan anda perintahkan. saya menemui matsuno-sama tentang keberadaan Juuzou suzuya."

"apakah mereka tau bahwa mereka berhadapan dengan anggota thekings itu sendiri?"

"entahlah, sepertinya yang mereka ketahui adalah juuzo adalah orang yang terlibat dengan the kings. banyak rumor mengatakan kalau juuzo adalah kenalan dari anggota the kings yaitu white lily."

"white lily ya~ andai mereka tau bahwa juuzou itu sendiri lah yang sebenarnya white lily, mungkin dia tidak akan sebebas ini." gumam rimizu sambil mendongak kan kepalanya ke atas.

"Ne~ gintoki, apa kau tau arti white lily?"

"kerendahan hati dan pengabdian."

Rimizu pun tersenyum.

"apa kau tau makna white lily lainnya?"

Gintoki pun menggelengkan kepala.

"mereka merupakan simbol dimana bahwa jiwa yang telah pergi telah mendapatkan kepolosan yang dipulihkan setelah kematian. bagaimana menurut mu gintoki?"

"entahlah."

"bagiku nama itu sangat cocok untuknya. white lily. simbol dari kematian."

ditempat lain

terlihat seorang berambut putih pendek mengenakan jepit merah sedang tersenyum senang. mata merahnya bebinar layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainan baru.

dia berjalan memasuki suatu ruangan terlihat ada label nomor 13 di depan pintu ruangan tesebut.

ruangan tersebut seperti ruang pemeriksaan kepolisian. terlihat seorang berdiri dihadapan seorang tahanan yang terikat di kursi dan matanya tertutup oleh penutup mata.

orang yang berdiri di hadapan tahanan itu pun berbalik menatap pintu.

"kau lama sekali white lily." ucap pria itu.

"maafkan aku rose! kau tau sebelum aku melakukan tugas ku, aku harus bersiap terlebih dahulu kan."

white lily atau yang dikenal juuzou suzuya tersenyum manis ke pria yang di sebut rose itu.

"jadi seperti apa boneka baru ku?"

Rose pun menyingkir sedikit agar white lily bisa melihat pria yang disekap tersebut. terlihat pria yang disekap itu memberontak sekuat tenaga.

"wah, tampannya. kali ini kau mendapatkannya darimana?"

"CIA, dia sudah hebat bisa memasuki organisasi ini. nama samarannya Crysanthemum. nama aslinya Jack Vingold." jelas Rose

white lily pun melepaskan lakban yang menempel dimulut Jack. dan pria itu mulai menjerit dan memohon untuk dilepaskan.

"Ne~ ne~ mau kah kau menjadi boneka ku crysanthemum-san?"

"lepaskan aku maniak!"

"hmm sepertinya aku akan menjahit lidah mu terlebih dahulu dan menempelkan kedua bibirmu agar kau tidak bisa bicara seutuhnya."

"karena kau sudah bertemu boneka mu, bolehkah aku keluar?"

"silahkan saja."

rose pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. hanya tersisa dua orang di dalam ruang tersebut.

"sekarang waktunya menjahit!!"

lalu terdengarlah teriakan kesakitan hingga beberapa menit kemudia keheningan pun terjadi.


End file.
